


I Was Running Through The 6 With My Woes

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Brooke is a billionaire it's canon, F/F, F/M, House Party, I'm calling Gottmik Goat Milk from now on deal with it, LMAO, Multi, Silky is also an emt ambulance driver nurse and doctor, Vanjie is mean it's canon, Vanjie vapes, Vape, Vaping, nicotine, nicotine addiction, oh yeah and the 911 dispatcher, the cool kids at my school hit the Juul in the bathroom, vapor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Vanjie gets a new vape, she and Brooke throw a party to celebrate and teach everyone how to vape. HOWEVER, Vanjie accidentally breaks Brooke's nose so she can't go! Whatever will Vanjie and her friends do without their favorite maple syrup smelling Canadian?! When Vanjie lies about what happened, the krusty krew disowns her and she's left on her own. What will she do? :'(
Relationships: Alaska/Sharon Needles, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Raven, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Was Running Through The 6 With My Woes

**Author's Note:**

> idek what the title means so don't ask

Brooke was driving Vanjie to the vape shop to obviously get some more kits and juice. She took a fat Juul rip and blowed the smoke right in Brooke's face.

"Vanjjj stop that, eh!" Brooke whined and frowned.

"You gon like it someday truss an buhlieve." Brooke rolled her eyes in a Canadian fashion and parked in front.

"You comin in right? I ain't got no money."

"I'll peh for you, my sweet darling." She kissed her girlfriend and they went inside and were hit with a fat cloud of smoke.

"Ayyyeee what's poppin homies?!" Yvie said and hugged the girls.

"Not much bruh I just be lookin for sum new mods n sum joose." Yvie nodded.

"Right on duuuude, we have some new carts if you wanna check them bitches out." Vanjie nodded and looked at them and Brooke looked around. There were weed pipes, bong, and crack pipes in the display cases along with Backwoods and Black and Milds and an array of vapes.

"Aight Brooke I be ready." Brooke looked and there were 4 mods and 8 salt nics. 

"Alrighty home girls it's gonna be $500." Oh well, Brooke thought, good thing daddy's a billionaire. She paid and they left the shop and went back home.

"BROOKE." Brooke startled and fell off the couch.

"Vanj! PLEASE don't yell, okeh?"

"Yah whateva. Anywayzzz the gurlz be coming ova at 10 tonite cuz I invited dem ova foe a partayyy." Brooke sighed as Vanjie blew vape smoke in her face.

"Okeh." So Vanjie made Brooke prepare for the party because she went to the beauty parlor to get her hair, nails, and makeup done which gave Brooke enough time to get everything done. Brooke put finishing touches on everything and nervously awaited Vanjie's return.

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLO!!!!" Vanjie said in her cool dad voice and slammed the door shut.

"Brooke? Where you at?" Vanjie looked around and found Brooke sleeping in bed. She DID decorate their 10,000 square foot mansion all by herself. It still pissed Vanjie off though.

"BROOK!" WAP! (not wet ass pussy) Vanjie swung her arm and punched Brooke right in her Canadian nose!

"OWWWWWW, EH!!!" Brooke sat up and rubbed her sore nose.

"Bout time you got up ya fuckin lazy ass. Da girls finna be ova in a half hour so get ready." Vanjie pranced off and Brooke looked in the mirror. Rats, her nose was broken! Looks like she'd have to miss the party. She dialed 911 on her pink flip phone and went downstairs.

"911 what's yo emergency chile?"

"Oh Silk, good thing it's you! Vanjie broke my nose." Silky laughed over the phone.

"Girl she WHAT? That hoe crazy asl. Imma send out a ambulance right away, sit tight Canadian bacon Brooke."

"Thanks, Silky." Brooke hung up and sat on the front porch and the ambulance came right away. Driving it was none other than Silky!

"Whew chile, she really did break it." Silky loaded Brooke onto the gurney and drove to the hospital.

-

"Brooke? Broooooke? Where you is girl?" Vanjie was looking around the house for Brooke until she found a note in the kitchen.

'My beloved Vanjie,

I went to the hospital because you broke my nose.

Love ya,

Brookie Bear' 

Vanjie rolled her eyes and hit the mango Juul pod, coughing up a lung because she deadass couldn't hang sometimes. Soon enough, there was a loud knock on the door so Vanjie ran over and opened it.

"Hey Vaaaaanj!" The group screamed and they all gave her a group hug. Vanjie knew they were only nice to her because Brooke gave her money whenever she wanted lmao. 

"What up y'all dumbass hoez." The squad laughed and Vanjie welcomed them in. 

"WOAH, these decorations are awesome! Did you and Brooke do this?" Goat milk asked and Vanjie smirked.

"Ashally I did it maself cuz Brooke be in da hospital." Goat milk and the crew gasped.

"Why?!" Vanjie had to think fast, which was hard for her because she only had like 2 brain cells left (like the writer of this fic).

"Uh... she um, she fell down da stariz n broke huh noze." The gang nodded and got to partying. Vanjie turned the rap music super loud and poured everyone drinks and they all started dancing,

-

"Ok Brooke, your nose be severely fractured. We gon need to do immediate surgery," Silky said, in full doctor garb. Brooke gulped and nodded. She'd never been in surgery before, what if she died?! Silky rolled her to the operating room and got in her surgeon uniform and did the anesthesia on Brooke.

"Count backwards from 10, boo."

"Ok... 10 eh, 9 eh, 8 eh-" Before Brooke knew it, she was out. A few seconds later, she woke up and she was in a tremendous amount of pain and she cast on her nose.

"Ouch, eh." An IV was hooked up to her arm and Silky walked into the room.

"Brooke! The surgery was successful. Your new nose is tiny and cute, it looks perfect." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Silkeh."

"You're free to go home, I'll drive you."

-

Vanjie was faded as fuck and it was only 1 in the morning! Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Raven said and opened the door and Brooke was standing there.

"Oh Brooke!" Brooke smiled and walked in but almost fell, as she was heavily sedated and probably should've been in the hospital still. 

"Brooke?" Vanjie slurred and looked up at her.

"Wut happen to ya noze?" Brooke scoffed.

"You broke it, remember eh?!" The music halted to a stop and everyone looked shocked.

"Oh yeh." Utica walked up to Vanjie and Tina helped Brooke upstairs and tucked her into bed.

"You lied to us? How could you?!" The krusty krew all shook their heads and left. Vanjie clenched her fists and ran upstairs.

"BROOOOOOKE!" However, Brooke was out. Vanjie fell to her knees started crying , holding her face in her hands. All her friends hated her now for an accident!

-

Brooke slept for three days straight after the party and Vanjie was starting to think she was dead.

"Brooke?" She softly said and tapped her shoulder. Brooke stirred in her sleep and yawned, stretching her arms up.

"Hm, eh?" A wave of relief washed over Vanjie and she could breathe easy now.

"I thotchu was dead." Brooke giggled and sat up.

"You can't kill me that easily, eh." Vanjie helped Brooke downstairs after she peed and pooped and burped and farted to eat breakfast. Brooke drank 2 things of maple syrup and Vanjie stared at her in awe. Vanjie vaped a whole mango Juul pod in the time Brooke drank and uh oh, she passed out!

"Vanj?!" Brooke knelt down to Vanjie's body.

"Too... much... nicotine..." Vanjie said and kissed Brooke and then she died. Brooke cried and cried but then Vanjie woke up.

"PSYCH BISH!" They laughed and vaped and drank maple syrup and played Mario Kart Wii the rest of the day.

Da End <3


End file.
